


Company

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes watched as Captain Hook stood near his bedroom window. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Invisible Tootles, etc.





	Company

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Billy Jukes watched as Captain Hook stood near his bedroom window. Eyes remained on the latter while one hand and one hook were behind his back.   
He approached Captain Hook and turned to him. Billy saw Captain Hook's frown. He blinked repeatedly. He glanced at the starry sky. 

''Are you expecting company?'' Billy asked. 

Not one reply.

''Are you preparing to trap Peter Pan in case he plans to torment you again?'' 

Nothing.

Billy remembered the day. Christmas. What he didn't remember was a present for Captain Hook. He could have captured Peter for him. A perfect present.  
He remembered something else. How Captain Hook always loathed Christmas. 

There was something else Billy recalled. He remembered standing by Captain Hook's bed recently. Trying to tell him about Peter Pan trying to steal food. Captain Hook resting and never hearing him. Captain Hook muttering about a woman. The woman? Cecilia. His betrothed.

Other words Captain Hook muttered? Working as his older brother's midshipman. Captain Jasper Hook capturing Cecilia's ship. Viewing Cecilia's tears after she discovered he lied about being a merchant. Cecilia refusing to marry Midshipman James Hook. A golden idol replacing her. Midshipman James Hook desiring extra gold and attacking his sibling. Removing Jasper's eye.

Billy stepped back after a form materialized near Captain Hook. A woman's spirit. She wore a white dress with a red ribbon on it and a bit of violet.  
Her dark hair was piled under a white and violet hat. Billy's eyes widened. He began to step back another time.

A rare smile formed on Captain Hook's face. ''Cecilia. My betrothed. You found me.'' 

Cecilia nodded and smiled. 

*You actually expected company?* Billy thought while he focused on Captain Hook. He watched as Captain Hook approached Cecilia and embraced her. One kiss. Billy smiled. He abandoned Captain Hook and Cecilia. *Perhaps Captain Hook is going to marry his betrothed even if she is a spirit. Perhaps he'll enjoy Christmas this time.* 

THE END


End file.
